Looking for Beauty
by Ezzaria26
Summary: We all know what was suggested. We all thought the couple was inevitable. But I'm here to tell you who she really ended up with. I'm not here to say how. I'm just here to tell you what became of the couple we thought would never exist. Hikaru and Haruhi.


**Hey! It's Ezzy-chan! For those of you who found my stuff on DeviantArt, you'll know me as Demon. (see? I wasn't just copying stories off of someone's profile) Anyways, here's a happy story of Hikaru and Haruhi. (Happy? Ezzy, the past two one-shots you've written were not all that happy) No. I'm serious this time! This is happy, I promise! And... I wrote it in like... under five hours. Today. I'm serious. Or... yesterday. Because now its 12:28 in the morning. But you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If so, Tamaki would not be the leader, Tamaki would not fall for Haruhi, and well... the rest will be revealed now. :D**

**Read!**

* * *

"The sun was sinking slowly, leaving the remnants of its heat and light in the form of orange and yellow streaks, tinting the indigo expanse above. It was the time of day that people call sunset, and understandingly so, though the title lacks much creativity. A poet would call it dusk, and begin to string along a flowing river of words with rhythm and occasional sounds that matched other sounds, attempting to describe the natural miracle that was the sun. With a bright smile the sun would head to its resting place beneath the covers of the Earth, but not without leaving something behind. Its golden fingers lingered, clinging to its day-time home in the sky, caressing the stars that were beginning to shine through the darkening sky. Trees and flowers bowed to the sun in respect, their petals and leaves kissed by a golden light, and therefore stained with that very rich color. Shadows would form at the base of every thing that settled on the Earth, extending and deepening every shade of color as they attempted to mimic the figure they took root from. However, they could never quite bring to life what the sun did effortlessly every morning. Still, the shadows stretched as they attempted to cover and devour more land, trying to impress whoever may be looking. The sun began to fade farewell to the shadows, the stars, and the small sliver of the moon that dared to show in the crystal clear night sky. The sun would let them have a moment of fame and adoration for tonight. The sun would let them be admired by any passerby that walked through the blackness.

"But to those of us who cannot look passed their brick walls, cement floors, shiny screens and expensive sports cars, I'll describe something equally as pretty that resides in your universe.

"A tall building, one reaching for the heavens with its six story height, stood alone in solitude upon the crest of a lush hill, just on the edge of the hustle and bustle of society, just on the brink of blinding traffic lights and the glowing windows. Though not as tall as some of the fragile glass buildings that vanished into the clouds, and though not surrounded by shopping malls and gigantic corporations, this very building still was architecturally appealing. It satisfied any onlooker with its couple of towers that were the limit to its height, its old world stone that, though aged, cracked and beige, stood sturdy and strong, and its Gothic style arches, containing their extreme curves, edges, points and angles. The road that branched from the town below climbed the grassy hillside until it reached a large staircase dug into a steeper part of the hill. It didn't go too far up, seeing as it wasn't a long distance from where the road ended and where the double doors, large and dark maple in coloring as well as in wood, stood. But the staircase was wide and a blindingly white shade of marble, containing faint wisps and strands of gray, occasionally dark enough to be considered black, and flecks of the same colored. Some in my audience may think this would make the building's supposedly pretty exterior fade slightly and clearly lose to one of the skyscrapers in the center of town. But, on the contrary, such imperfections added to its charm. Approaching the building, the infamous arches would appear, around fifteen feet in height, following their Gothic ancestors. They created an outdoor hallway all around the building, like a moat to keep someone out and yet somehow like an invitation to explore the rest of the stone figure. Entering the building, one would find that the structure likes to take its time getting to the fun part of the evening that was making its way to the front door. Instead of meeting a great hall, one is greeted by a foyer. Though a small room, it had a hallway on either side of the room, one heading to where the sun rose, and the other to where the sunset I described earlier was inevitably occurring. Two grand staircases with marble similar to that of the one outside were at the back of the room, one on the left and one on the right. A large entrance way became a very wide hall that surely lead to the reason why most people would ever enter such a fortress of sorts. Following the marble floors and eying the two-toned walls, the bottom covered in a royal purple and the top two thirds of the wall in a light dusting of glittering gold paint over cream, you'll find yourself entering a waiting room. Paintings arranged in grandly carved wooden frames were on either side, and a white statue of an angel stretching her arms to the ceiling took the stage in the very center of the room. With red sofas on all four of the walls, a chandelier hanging precariously above the statue, and two double doors that were the smaller versions of those outside, one would eagerly anticipate what would happen if those heavy wooden doors were to open.

"Finally, after much waiting the doors would swing open and one would gape, even if raised by royalty or a stern hand, at the majestic hall they would be occupying for the rest of the night. With a vaulted ceiling that ended around four stories up into the air, the room is open, large, welcoming and ready for visitors. The walls have now transformed into the simple purple that had normally filled the bottom half, but the room is somehow not darkened by the color. The windows and silver chandeliers, holding many lavender-colored candles that burned brightly, lit up the room. A large staircase, the size of the staircase outside in width, reached down to make contact with the floor from the third story, and if you were to trek up the stairs you would find a large open space to observe the party from, and that there was a wrap-around indoor deck of sorts so you could walk around the room without having to actually interact with the people below. Large doors lead you to outdoor decks and balconies, while at the top of the stairs were yet again more doors to lead you on other adventures and tell other stories.

"But that is for another time. You may be wondering as to why I have gone to such lengths to describe these two different kinds of beauty. That of nature and that of the modern world have collided. I have merely set the scene for my tale that I wish to tell you. It would appear that two members of my audience would be happy if I moved on to the actual story anyway. I wouldn't want to upset them, now would I?

The dancing hall was filled to the brim with excited students who couldn't believe this was their final year of school. Yes, none of the people who were dancing away tonight would be returning to the beloved Ouran High School unless they had invited a younger date or an older date, depending on their fancy. This was the last dance, and as any commoner would describe it, prom. Of course, Ouran had somehow managed to come up with a fancier name for it. Can't be calling their dance the same thing as normal people called their dance. Imagine the scandal!

No one really recalled the name either way, however. All of them were too busy dancing their feet off. The slow dances had yet to come because, no matter what the nonbelievers may say, rich people will dance the Cha Cha Slide quite willingly, happily, and in all their custom-designed dresses and hand-tailored suits.

So, as of right now, everyone was on the dance floor, date or no date, sliding to the right and hopping twice. As one they stomped their left foot. All together they cha cha'd and laughed at the American dance. But, these were rich people. They had taken classes and knew exactly what the DJ was saying on the recording.

For a while, all was well. The last three hosts that still went to school (and didn't just sneak from college classes to club activities right afterwards) were receiving a lot of attention. Anyone's date who wasn't graduating this year was sobbing that they wouldn't come back. Sometimes it was understandable. These girls really did seem to have abandonment issues, even with people who flirted with all the girls in the school for the "service hours"… though in some unfortunate cases it was to pay off for a very expensive vase.

Some other tears that were shed due to the three remaining hosts were not quite so understandable. Zentaro's tears had not ceased, and his date was left to get the punch herself. She had been one of the few who had refused to go to the Host Club. Mostly due to the fact that she knew her boyfriend liked to ogle through the windows. Hell, Zentaro's date was beginning to doubt he was strait. Her mind was formulating a story where he had gone with her only to see the hosts at their final dance.

The story was rather plausible.

However, as the night really began and the party finally got started at the off-campus building, things began to get more complicated. For most of the people attending, there was a cloud of oblivious happiness. Bliss was in everyone's hearts as they thought of their final days at Ouran, the countdown to freedom or possibly college or inheriting some big name-brand business. Mostly it was the last one. In the words of one of the hosts, "Damn rich bastards." Some didn't need an education. Some only needed a blood test to prove they were a famous guy's kid and bam! Suddenly, education didn't really matter.

But, the key word in the sentence that occurred seven sentences ago was 'most of', which is two words, but for this instance it is one.

Not everyone was waltzing around the room as the upbeat songs ended and the slow, sweet songs began to resonate through the hall. In fact, one of the people who had been gushed over mere minutes before was now sulking. No one realized because this person had climbed the large staircase, and then proceeded to walk until he stood before a door that lead to an outside wrap-around deck. Instead of going out and inhaling the crisp, cool night air that carried a hint of the music within, however, he found himself leaning against the wall, eying all the smiling people below in their fancy ball gowns and tuxes. He himself had donned a black tux with a blue tie. Even though he and his brother had on two different colored ties, people still had trouble remembering who they were. Apparently even their biggest fans and stalkers couldn't remember whose favorite color was whose, and even then, they could've switched it around to trick them all.

But, today neither one wanted to lie. So, they put on their favorite color tie so people could tell them apart.

Both overestimated the population that was intending. They shouldn't have credited the people so much as to remember their favorite colors. They were adored, admired, worshipped and loved. Remembering their favorite color?

Impossible.

Returning to the subject, the boy settled his back against the cold wall and watched. His amber eyes didn't appear to be glaring or hold any form of out-of-the-ordinary emotion like malice or sadness.

Though, if one looked deep enough, there was acceptance in the golden depths of his eyes.

He simply observed the crowd, eyes lazily passing over everyone, and quickly darting around two particular figures.

He should've known it all along. He was hot-headed, easily angered, aggressive, immature, childish, selfish, greedy, conceited, vain, mean, teasing, rude and he was easily nervous when he was around people. He only had two things going for him. He was good at math, and he was good at acting infatuated when it came to his brother. True, he really did love him, but their acts were only acts. Nothing more and nothing less.

So why would anyone have any reason to ever fall for him?

Brushing a hand through his untamed, unruly, and disobedient orange hair, the boy found this thought so unsettling. He was ready, or he thought he was. He was ready to love and to be loved.

Eyes finally, tentatively resting on a brunette petite below, a sigh escaped his parted lips.

Being the hopeless case he was, he had fallen. He had successfully accomplished the first part. But to be loved… Sadly no one was willing to do that that hadn't already been inside his previous, small world. Unfortunately, he had lost and utterly failed to gain the trust, affection and adoration of the one person he really wanted. She had given all he ever wanted to someone else.

Eyes now flashing with anger, he glanced at the tall blonde who was chatting with the brunette, laughing obnoxiously loud and tossing his shiny locks and gazing at her with amethyst eyes.

The boy above clenched his fists at his sides, but did nothing more. He wouldn't ruin this for her. Just because his world was shattering and falling to pieces at that very moment, it didn't give him the right to go and destroy hers as well. So, he pressed his back against the wall even more, trying to sink into the stone so he could be alone and not have to look at the one person he wanted to be at his side for eternity.

He loved her. Since the day she pointed to him and successfully said, "And you're Hikaru." Unknowingly, he had begun to reach his hand out to her, and watch her every move. His fingers twitched towards himself, beckoning for her to come closer. _Open the door. Take this key and release me. Let me see the world._

From the moment she came chasing after him even with her worst fear approaching, he had subconsciously begun to think of her constantly. Caring had now become apart of his vocabulary. _See me for who I am. Notice me. Realize that I'm not who they say._

Now, there was no specific turning point to suggest when he had tripped. To show when he had stumbled and fallen into a place that had no ending and no ground to land on. Forever he had fallen for her. No exact date or time could be recalled, but slowly his heart had begun to beat for her. Eventually his cheeks burned crimson for her. His dreams were focused on her, and his longings and needs, his ideas for the future, included her and revolved around her. _Love me. Fall for the real Hikaru. Let me hold you in my arms._

One might've thought that he, being the forceful twin, would want only to kiss her. But really, he wouldn't complain if all she wanted to do was have him hold her. Truthfully, that's all he really wanted. She wasn't the passionate type anyway. Keep it simple.

He wanted to keep it simple and just love her.

But as the night unfolded, Hikaru began to realize how impossible this was. He didn't miss the glances. He didn't ignore the expressions. He didn't push aside the obvious evidence before him.

She could never love a boy like him.

Instead, she was loving a man who was happy, joyful, sweet, caring, adoring, smart, flamboyant, foolish, eccentric and fun.

Just for old time's sake before he was separated from her forever, Hikaru glanced into the mass of bodies and sea of cloth in search of her. However, she was nowhere to be seen. He blinked, unsure as to where she could've gone.

Then his blood ran cold. She must be with him. Scowling, he began to search for him instead. He was tall. He probably just towered over her when he confessed his love and feelings for her and she accepted, returning them whole-heartedly. However, though he was so sure he would've found the couple by now, his search once again ended with no results.

Where were they?

Hikaru didn't want to know and he didn't want to find out. Grinding his teeth together, he left the hall entirely, instead finally heading outside and leaning against the rail of one of the balconies. His eyes fell upon the stars, reminding him of how she shined. She glowed and sparkled and fascinated him to no end, just like the stars. He would've loved to grab the stars and hold it just like how he longed to hold her. But both were almost too alike. Both were unreachable.

Bringing his hand down, Hikaru settled on turning his open palm into a fist. Why hadn't he prepared for this? All the time they had been spending together. Of course they were dating! Of course they were a couple! Why was he a fool to think he had a chance, to feel there was a possibility she would choose him?

"Hikaru?"

That name, on any normal person, would've sounded like a guess, just to make sure they had gotten the right twin. But not this person. Not this voice.

Hikaru almost lost his voice right then as he turned to face the person. "Ha-Haruhi?"

Unlike the tux she had worn earlier, Haruhi was now wearing a dress. A dress! Hikaru couldn't understand what was going on.

Haruhi had worn a cross between a modern and a renaissance dress. It was a simple, strapless, silver gown that fell to her knees with light blue stitching. The top around her bust was pleated, and clung to right underneath her breasts before it hung loosely. However, she also wore a black, strapless vest that went from the middle of her bust and tightly enveloped her all the way to the top of her waist. It accented her hourglass figure that no one would've normally seen had she worn her normal clothing, as well as how filled out she actually was. The vest, like the dress, had light blue stitching. Light, nearly transparent, blue fabric, was barely attached to the vest right beneath her armpits, and wrapped around her forearm before falling loosely to about her hips, creating many folds around her elbows seeing as it was a lot of fabric hanging loosely off her arms in a floating, whimsical feel. A silver chain hung around her neck, but nothing was attached to it.

However, though the surprise at her actually having a chest was great, Hikaru couldn't fail to notice her rich brown hair. This was the most shocking part.

It was long and loosely curled, falling to just below her shoulders. Hikaru, hesitantly, reached out a hand to hold one of the curls between his fingertips, amber eyes widening in realization that it was real! It wasn't a wig! "Wha- How-I mean… I don't… understand," he finally managed, stammering as he realized how weird it must've been for him to have touched her hair. He instantly dropped it.

Haruhi smiled softly, large brown eyes glancing up into his flustered face. "I grew it out all year and part of last year. Tamaki got someone to make me a wig of my short hair so it wouldn't look like I had long hair," Haruhi explained. "It took forever to get right, too."

Hikaru couldn't believe it. Had that been part of the reason they had hung out so much? "But… then… well, what about your, erm, chest…?" he asked, very vaguely gesturing towards them. Immediately his face heated up. "N-n-n-not to say… I… er… I mean… Oh God." He threw his head back and covered his face with his hands to hide his deep blush. But Haruhi noticed anyway, as his ears were bright pink as well.

She shrugged though, to try and ease his discomfort. "Ace bandages. Turned out my father was right and I wasn't done growing," she explained in a rather dull, blunt voice, totally unembarrassed.

Hikaru slowly uncovered his face, just so she wouldn't see his blush, though it was too late for that. "And… the dress?"

This time Haruhi really did smile. She slowly began to pull a piece of paper from behind her back. "I had to stay after with Tamaki a lot to think of what I could possibly where to such an occasion. We paced the school for days," she explained. Hikaru gaped. So that's what the rest of their time was spent on! "Eventually, though, I found this and knew I had to wear it. Look familiar?" Haruhi finally revealed the paper, showing a sketch of the dress she was wearing. But, what made it even better was that at the bottom it was signed.

Hitachiin Hikaru.

Speechless, he nodded like the dummy he was. For a few moments, they said nothing. Instead, they looked into each others eyes. At last, though, Hikaru came to his senses. "You look beautiful. Breath taking really. Gorgeous. Stunning. Amazing. Fabulous." He was beginning to ramble as he tried to describe just what he thought of her in the outfit.

Her eyes lit up at that, but with a monotone voice Haruhi informed him, "You're beginning to sound like Tamaki."

Hikaru's jaw closed with a click. However, slowly but surely, he opened it again. "You look… pretty," he finally decided.

Haruhi smiled again, this one nearly unnoticeable. "Thank you. And you'll look handsome in about two seconds."

Hikaru normally would've informed her that it was rude to say so and that he was offended, but suddenly Haruhi was very, very close, hands practically around his neck as she began to try and fix something. When she pulled away he realized she was retying his tie. A light pink tint arrived on his cheeks.

"Kaoru was right. You can't tie these to save your life," she observed bluntly.

Instead of a heated retort her swallowed, and she felt it against her knuckles as she finished, pulling away. Then, she pulled out a blue rose, probably something Tamaki and her had looked for, and pinned it to his tux. "You were missing one of these, too. I thought you were a host, Hikaru," Haruhi scolded him lightly with a click of her tongue. "Just as well. This one matches my corsage."

Hikaru glanced at Haruhi's wrist. Indeed it did. Her own blue rose surrounded by emerald leaves and a blue bow, matched his perfectly.

Finally, he thought to ask the most important question, the question that Haruhi had been waiting for. "Why did you do this?" He asked.

Haruhi grabbed both his hands in hers and smiled upwards. "I love you," she said matter-of-factly.

That was all Hikaru needed to hear, believe it or not. It took less than a second for him to have crushed her to his chest, embracing her tightly as if letting her go meant letting go of his own life and everything anyone could ever want. His life depended on keeping her close to him, and as he closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek, he smiled. So he had, somehow, won. Somehow, somewhere along the way, she had fallen for him.

Not for Tamaki.

Breathing hard, he ran his hands through her hair, even though all he really did was simply hold her. That's all he had wanted to do. He wanted to keep it simple and love her.

"I love you, too," he whispered in her ear. Then, his childish side getting the best of him, he grinned. "I love you more than you love me."

Haruhi laughed at that. How Hikaru of him to say that. "You'd like to think that," she murmured back. "But it's not possible."

Hikaru pulled back, still having his arms wrapped around her, but this way he could look at her angelic face. "Is that a challenge?"

She smirked. But then she shook her head. For a minute, he deflated, but her next words made him smile like the real idiot he was. "Later, you can try. But I didn't get all dressed up for nothing. You going to escort me to the dance or what?" Haruhi asked.

"It'd be my pleasure," he answered. He held out his arm for Haruhi to take, but she had other plans.

Haruhi cupped his face in her hands and stood on her tip toes, even though she was already in silver, three-inch high heels that wrapped up her leg and tied at the back of her knee in a bow. Then, she pressed her lips to his. Hikaru was blown away by how passionate it really was. Was this still the same tomboy girl with the deadpan face he had fallen for?

After a moment, he pulled away, trying to breathe with his ears, face and neck a bright shade of red that put every tomato and cherry to shame. "I thought I was escorting you," he pointed out.

Haruhi smiled. "Five more minutes," she muttered, kissing him again.

"I described two kinds of beauty to my audience. The first was natural. A sunset is amazing and wondrous and full of warmth. The second was the building on top of the hill where the Ouran High School dance was held. It had charm, was elegant, and clearly amazing in its own right. But the third kind I managed to describe to you just now. It's something far more amazing and beautiful than the other two. It's natural yet structured and everything in between. It defies all logic and science, and confuses even the most empathetic, studious, and wisest of people.

"Especially if it's the kind of love Haruhi and Hikaru held." With that, a girl with straight, long black locks stood from her chair, grinning as her brown eyes fell on two people sitting in the middle of a long table in a dance hall with purple walls, white marble floors, a giant staircase, vaulted ceilings, and silver chandeliers. "A toast to the happy couple. May you're beautiful love inspire us all, thrive forever, and remind everyone what's truly beautiful. Oh, and let your kids be pretty too. When should I be expecting those? I can't be the fun aunt if I don't get any nieces and nephews."

Haruhi, though she was shaking her head with a smile on her face, was still shaking her head. "Thank you. To the actual toast? I don't think my fia… husband, can take much more," she reminded the girl who was standing softly, gesturing to her blushing husband, whose face was hot pink. His blush even descended to beneath his collar and blue tie that went with his black tux, but no one knew. Except for his wife of course.

The girl smiled. "Of course. Will you be wanting your champagne then. It appears the waiters didn't even give the bride a glass," the girl pointed out.

Now Hikaru's blush darkened as Haruhi adjusted her loose-fitting white gown. That had been his job, actually. He had the bottle. But when he made to pour the glass, Haruhi stopped him. Then she gestured to her glass of water. "I don't think I'll be wanting alcohol any time soon," she finally decided to say, brown eyes twinkling. Hikaru missed it by a long shot, the clue flying over his head.

Her friend, however, instantly took the hint. "Of course," she whispered, eyes sparkling behind her glasses. Then, she turned to the audience, raising her volume. "As the maid of honor, it is my honor to propose a toast to the truly in love newly weds!" As everyone raised their glasses and cheered, the maid of honor sat down.

The best man leaned backwards and looked across the couple's back to glance at the maid-of-honor, amber eyes narrowed with mischief, a devilish grin on his face as some of his orange bangs fell in front of his face. "Back in high school, nobody would've believed you were this sappy. But now you've come out of the closet, you're dating Tamaki. Of course, I never expected you to go this far," the best man pointed out, nodding to her long blue dress, her chest, her flowing hair that went far below her shoulders.

"Why is that, Kaoru?" the maid of honor inquired with an arched eyebrow, eyes going steely.

"You think it would've made a difference to Tamaki? And you're always one to do things for personal merit and gain. Where's the merit, Kyouya?" Kaoru asked.

The girl's brown eyes narrowed. "That's Kyouko now, Hitachiin," she warned him. Then she blushed. "And it has its merits…" Instantly, she looked away, finding her eyes drifting towards a certain blonde.

Kaoru chuckled. "I'm sure it does…" he said with a soft snicker afterwards. Then he glanced past her to wear a girl with wavy ebony hair was sitting in a blue dress as well, though she was only a bridesmaid. She glanced at him, green eyes sparkling, before giving him a wink. Kyouya… sorry, Kyouko, Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru weren't the only ones anymore. Raising a hand, she showed off a sparkling ring on her left hand.

Kaoru gave a goofy grin at that before mouthing 'We're next.'

That's when another girl sitting right by her tapped her shoulder. "It's a very pretty ring, but did you check it for curses, Amarante-chan?" the girl asked, her nice aura going dark suddenly, like it used to in High School when she still did black magic… well, publicly anyway.

Amarante laughed, glancing at Kaoru again. "Reiko-chan, are you jealous because Honey hasn't given you a ring yet?" Amarante asked, smiling.

Reiko frowned. "Yes," she replied sadly.

Kaoru's fiancé shook her head. "Don't worry. Mori hasn't proposed to Hisano yet, but is she telling me my ring is cursed?" Amarante pointed out.

Reiko glanced over at the final bridesmaid of the bunch, a shy girl with soft blonde hair and wide blue eyes who had stolen the final bridesmaid spot because both the bride and groom had agreed there was no way in Hell they were allowing Renge to be apart of the wedding. Reiko sighed. "I see," she admitted.

"Besides, I'm sure he's planning to any day now. I'd watch out with what's in your cake. That's all he ever eats so the ring will probably be in there," Amarante suggested with a giggle, not realizing that Honey had overheard and instantly glanced at Mori with panic. Mori, sighing, pulled out the list. Luckily groomsmen wore tuxes, so he had pockets to keep these important things in. Honey would've kept it himself, but his pockets were filled with the recipe used to make the wedding cake. And a fork. And a miniature Usa-chan.

The paper was split in half. At the top of the first half it said 'Ways for Mori to Propose to Hisano'. Many ideas had been scratched out, but one had finally been starred. The other, reading 'Ways for Honey to Propose to Reiko' was three times as long, had several crossed out, and a couple with question marks beside them. However, the one that was starred was now being crossed out. If you squinted you could realize it said 'cake'.

Kaoru, having caught this, tapped Hikaru on the shoulder and pointed. The twins snickered, but Haruhi saw this and instantly jabbed her new husband in the ribs. Scowling, he glanced at her. Then he smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. "I love you," he said rather loudly.

Haruhi grinned slightly. "I love you too." Then she kissed him.

"I love you more," Hikaru insisted.

"When we have children, whose going to be carrying it for nine months, pushing it out, and nursing it?" Haruhi pointed out without hesitation.

Hikaru groaned. "I can never win," he groaned as Kaoru nodded in understanding. Kyouko got distracted by the 'have children' part and giggled, but otherwise the moment was unbroken. "I still love you a lot, though."

Haruhi nodded. "I know. Same here," she whispered, kissing him again.

They had forgotten that everyone had gone quiet, waiting for the dinner and then the actual reception to begin. They had forgotten all the guests were waiting on the wedding party to calm down.

So, all the bridesmaids went quiet, though not before saying their 'awwww's and cooing about the adorable couple, and all the groomsmen, including Tamaki, who had been too distracted by Kyouko to actually talk to the wedding party, returned their attention to the bride and groom.

Hikaru cleared his throat awkwardly, giving a large, idiotic grin. "Well, you guys already knew I loved the most beautiful woman on Earth so bring on the food! The groom is starving!"

"As is the best man!" Kaoru added.

"Feed us!" they concluded together.

The waiters were eager to comply.

Haruhi shook her head, smiling and eyes bright as she absently rubbed her stomach. Kyouko had been right. You could look at a sunset and say it was beautiful. You could look at a castle with crystal chandeliers and marble floors and elegant paintings and say it was beautiful. But as she looked around, seeing Mori and Honey discussing how to propose to their girlfriends, their girlfriends talking about their boyfriends, Kyouko and Tamaki dancing, Kaoru and his fiancé attempting to out-dance them, and Hikaru begging for her to come with on the dance floor and defeat both couples, she realized what Kyouko had been talking about.

If you looked closely, you could see the things that you're eyes normally wouldn't see. The connections and ties between people, the emotions and feelings held for one another.

And you'd see the most beautiful thing of all time.

Haruhi, letting the joy of her new, happy marriage and her life with Hikaru beginning overwhelm her, took his hand with a determined nod. Feeling the need to show her true emotions to more people than just Hikaru, she let the competition race through her system. "Let's show them how it's done."

* * *

**See? I wasn't lying! It was happier wasn't it? No death. At all! (if you read my other two you know what I'm talking about) Now, I'll hopefully be posting pictures and such of the dress once I draw it on my DeviantArt account so be on the look out.**

**Oh, that's right. My account is Demonic-Wanderer. I posted this story on there first, so yeah. Plus, you can't post pictures here. Bor-ring. But, hey, there's good stories here so I think I'll stay.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! If I get twenty reviews I will draw the OC's I paired Kaoru and Mori with. If I get 30 I will draw Kyouya... I mean, Kyouko. That's right. A girly Kyouya! (You say you've already seen girly Kyouya? Well then I'll kick it up a notch.) I'll draw Kyouko/Kyouya and attempt to draw her with Tamaki. Perhaps a little something extra the stork brought. Or she could be squealing about Haruhi's pregnancy. Whoops! Did I say that?**

**Hikaru: Haruhi's pregnant?**

**Kyouko: No. She just refuses to drink alcohol, has been asking you to make her shrimp, peanut-butter and oreo sandwiches, just randomly has back aches, has mood swings, and has gained nine pounds recently.**

**Haruhi: Are you saying I'm fat?**

**Hikaru: You don't say. Well don't I feel stupid.**

**Haruhi: You are.**

**Hikaru: Thanks, babe.**

**Haruhi: Sorry. It's the baby. I don't know what it wants anymore.**

**Kyouko: It wants to love me because I am its favorite aunt!**

**Hikaru: SO YOU ADMIT IT? I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER? (collapses)**

**Haruhi: Oh boy.**

**Everyone Else: So you finally told him?**

**Oh, that's right... Review. And, pregnant women don't have that severe of mood swings, and the people in my little play just now are a bit OC. I know. I have a pregnant older sister, and my plays are made to exaggerate things. Bu-bye!**

**Demon Ezzy! (mwuahahahahahahaha)**


End file.
